


An Angel Indeed

by smiles2go



Series: Saving Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Castiel interrupts, Gen, Voldemort attacks the Potters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: Let’s see how an Angel deals with Voldemort when he tries to AK Harry Potter in the crib that fateful Halloween night.
Series: Saving Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714402
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	An Angel Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort attacked Godric’s Hollow on Halloween 1981, Castiel pulled Dean out of hell in Season three, which began in fall 2007. This creates a 26 year gap for Harry to grow to adulthood before Castiel’s next mission to save Dean.
> 
> This fic is part of the Save Harry Potter series wherein I try to fix the fact that canon left him with abusive relatives for ten years and at least four more summers. It’s unlikely there will be sequels or future chapters. This isn’t the first story written, but the first finished.
> 
> Commas sprinkled in liberally to satisfy the grammar police, ie Brumeier.

**An Angel Indeed**

“ **Avada Kedavra**!“ 

Castiel materialized between the wizard and little the boy standing in the crib. His hand thrust out to block the flash of green light flying from the wizard’s wand toward the boy. The light ricocheted off Castiel’s palm back into the open-mouthed wizard, blasting his body into dust. Instead of dissipating, the green light continued on, obliterating the back corner of the house and most of the roof in a deafening explosion of light and sound. A few bits of wood drifted down. The boy had time to gasp in a single breath.

Castiel flicked his fingers at the transformed Rat in the corner, freezing him in place.

His wings unfurled with a snap, creating black shadows against ragged edges of the wall behind the child who had turned to stare in the sudden moonlight. The wings spread automatically to shield the boy from falling debris. The toddler made a surprised sound and plopped back onto his rear, blinking rapidly. A single black feather grasped tightly in a small, fat fist.

Arm still outstretched, Castiel caught the tiny ball of pulsing light hurtling towards him. The sliver of the wizard’s soul might have latched onto the child. Most of his attention was on the thing in front of him, but he held open his wings to protect the boy and keep him safely behind him. The very tips of his wings waved slightly to remove the reek of dark magic that flooded the room.

“ **How?! How did you do that?!** ” The former wizard screamed out of a swirling mass of black dust where his body used to be. Charred robes, boots and a stick lay in a jumble below. “ **Who are you? _What_ the hell are you**?!”

“I am an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel answered absently, poking at the small pulse of light quivering on his palm with the tip of his finger. He dipped his head sideways and scowled at the swirling mass of darkness before him. “What have you done! Where’s the rest of your soul?” His voice was near breathless in shock.

“ **The Christian God**?” A scornful laugh came from the cloud. “ **He has no power over me! Not even Death can take me now**!”

Castiel blinked at him and held out his other hand, palm up. Five more spheres of light appeared, each half as big as the next. All of them gave off a dim light. Nothing like the glowing splendor Castiel was expecting. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , it whispered.

Tom Marvolo Riddle screamed in rage, the black cloud surged forward and was blown back like dust in the wind when it neared the Angel. Castiel frowned at him when he gathered himself together. _Itself together_? Castiel shrugged one shoulder. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have torn your eternal soul asunder.” He was shocked at the effrontery of this … being. “Your soul is a most precious Gift from the Father. _Why_ would you do such a thing? _How_ could you do such a thing?” The cloud manifested glowing red eyes which blazed at Castiel. The Angel shook his head, not understanding this former wizard at all. “Without a complete soul you cannot enter Heaven, nor Hell for that matter.” 

“ **My name is Lord Voldemort! I care nothing for your heaven or hell**!” The cloud condensed itself to appear solid. “ **I have ensured that I will never die!** ” Red eyes locked onto the glowing balls Castiel cupped tenderly in his palm.

Castiel glared back, eyes burning in outrage. “You are beyond foolish, mortal!” He tipped the single soul sliver into his other hand, rolling the glowing soul pieces together. Then reaching into the cloud, he jerked out the tiniest light yet, barely visible to the naked eye. Riddle gave an agonizing scream and the cloud lost cohesion before slowly coming together again.

Castiel watched impassively. He added the last light to the rest and they rolled around slowly, pulling together like magnets, combining into a single, barely glowing orb. He wrapped both hands together around the orb and shouted in a ringing voice, “Father, I commend this broken soul into Your keeping. It once belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do with it as You will.” Castiel looked up and gently tossed the ball of light into the open air.

Riddle screamed in denial and tried to rush after the orb, but the soul gathered tremendous speed and was out of sight almost instantly, lost among the stars. The cloud gathered itself together in front of Castiel again shrieking in rage while repeatedly trying to crash into the Angel without success. 

Castiel heard quiet sobbing behind and turned quickly. He picked up the boy and held him against his chest making shushing noises. Neither paid any attention to the excruciating screams Riddle made when the angel’s wings swept through the cloud.

“ **I will destroy you!** ” The cloud raged from near the floor, struggling to pull together. “ **You can’t do this to me! I am Lord Voldemort!** ” Unable to hold cohesion, bits of cloud exploded out in different directions. The boy sucked in a shocked breath and hid his face in Castiel’s neck.

“And _I_ am an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel repeated, barely giving him a glance. “Begone from this place, foul creature. Wander the lonely reaches forever, never able to touch another. Isn’t this what you wanted? Always separate, unable to die. Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-named Lord Voldemort, is dead. A dust cloud needs no name.”

“ **No! We’re not finished**!” Riddle screamed as he was involuntarily sucked together, twisted up and thrust out into the night sky, to drift with the wind. His screams quickly faded into the distance.

Shifting to hold the child in one arm, Castiel leaned over to pick up the frozen rat by the tail. Slipping it into a pocket of his overcoat, he gazed at Harry with sympathy. The child’s life had been torn apart. He gently touched the bloody cut on his forehead, healing it instantly without leaving a scar. His wings disappeared.

“Angel?” The boy peered up at Castiel, still clutching the feather. “Me’s angel too. Mum said.”

Castiel smiled slightly, stroking the boy’s unruly mop of hair. “Yes, your mother called you her little angel.” The smile faded. “I’m an Angel of the Lord. He sent me to protect you.”

The toddler tilted his head to the side, absently stroking the feather. Castiel had been briefed on the boy—Harry James Potter—his intelligence was high, but he was only fifteen months old. He understood more than he could find words to communicate. Castiel met his eyes questioningly,

The boy seemed to come to a decision and twisted in Castiel’s arms to look around. Castiel lifted an eyebrow and held him tighter.

“Bad man hurt Mum. Bad man gone?”

“For now.” Castiel promised. “I won’t let him touch you.”

“Made Mum seep.” He said with a hitch in his voice, pointing towards the far end of the crib where Lily Potter lay in a heap, long red hair covering her face. She had sacrificed her life to save her son, but it hadn’t stopped the wizard. “Wake up, Mum.” The boy leaned toward her as far as he could. "Wake up."

“I’m sorry Harry.” Castiel shook his head, straightening the boy in his arms. “Your Mum is gone. She won’t wake up.”

“Da?” Harry asked, gesturing toward the door, his eyes tearing up. “Go, Da.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel shook his head. “Your father’s gone as well.” He sighed as fat tears began to roll down Harry’s cheeks. “I will keep you safe.” He repeated and was amazed the child wasn’t hysterical by now. Wiping the tears away with one finger, he went on. “I’ll take care of you and no one will harm you again. I’ll be your father while your father … sleeps.” Castiel closed his eyes and sent a small prayer to his Father, asking Him to watch over their souls.

This was only part of his mission. He was also tasked with learning to love the child, a human child. He only had his own Father as an example. Love a human? This would not be an easy task. And this mission was apparently training for his next mission which was supposed to be infinitely more complicated. He would not fail, but humans were so… flawed. How could you love one unconditionally? Unless you were the Father of course. At least it was an innocent child.

They turned to look toward the door suddenly as the roaring noise of a motorcycle intruded into the quiet.

“Pa’foo!” Harry cried, struggling to get down. “Pa’foo!”

“We need to leave.” Castiel said and in an instant they were somewhere else. He had things to do.

Fin


End file.
